


All Signs Point To Yes

by kelspots



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Running From Bad Guys, street art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelspots/pseuds/kelspots
Summary: Running for your life doesn't usually lead to kissing your best friend for the first time, but Todd and Dirk don't really do anything in a usual way.





	All Signs Point To Yes

They’re running for their lives, literally, _again_ , because this is just what Todd does now. He has no idea where they are at present, he’s just following Dirk as he ducks down alleys and turns corners and doubles back seemingly at random. Todd hopes the universe is leading them somewhere but when it comes to instances such as these, self-preservation tends to take over and he doesn’t really care where it is that they’re going as long as it’s away from the guy with the crowbar and his large, punchy friend. They reach the end of the narrow passage they’ve taken between two buildings and burst out onto a completely empty street.

“Shit! Why is this city so deserted right now?” Todd gripes as he jogs across the street after Dirk to another alleyway, muttering about how useful a busy farmer’s market would be right now. They round a blind curve and Dirk skids to a halt, causing Todd to run right into his back and push them both out into a small grassy area bordering a large body of water with a sidewalk running along its edge.

“It seems we’ve run out of city,” Dirk states in a maddeningly calm voice. “I didn’t realize we were so close to the bay. Although I suppose we weren’t very close to it when we were looking for that graffiti, before the whole running 5 miles thing.”

Todd scoffs as he pulls up Google Maps on his phone. “I doubt we ran 5 miles, but we definitely got a workout in for today.” He looks up from his phone and squints in both directions. “Come on, let’s try to find a bus stop or a cab or something,” he continues, starting toward the left.

“I think maybe we’ll have better luck if we head this way,” Dirk calls over his shoulder, already taking the path to the right. Todd corrects his course and hurries to catch up, fine with letting Dirk’s hunches take them where they need to be next. They’ve stopped running now, feeling (maybe foolishly) safer hidden behind the buildings on the last street they’d crossed, but they’re definitely not taking a leisurely stroll. More of a brisk power walk, really. Kind of a shame, Todd thinks, as the view is pretty nice. Bright blue sky, a few puffy white clouds, sunlight reflecting off the water, and he can see two sailboats drifting lazily a ways out. If only they weren’t being followed by people who were trying to hurt them.

“Story of my life,” Todd mutters, taking the lead as Dirk slows his gait.

“Hmm?” Dirk questions, sounding distracted.

“Nothing, just lamenting the sorry state of my existence, the usual,” Todd sighs before letting out a sound that could realistically be described as a squawk when Dirk grabs his hand and pulls him abruptly to a stop. “What the hell, Dirk,” he tries to say, getting only as far as the first word before Dirk, still holding his hand, grabs the back of his head with the other and pulls Todd into a kiss.

There’s nothing but static in Todd’s head for a full 5 seconds before he comes back online, then there’s a quick internal debate about whether he should be indignant or relieved by this sudden turn of events. Just as he feels Dirk start to pull away, Todd tells his brain to shut back up and closes his eyes, letting some of the tension go out of his body as he begins to kiss back. He slides his free hand around Dirk’s waist and feels the other man’s lips part in a sigh. Taking the opportunity, Todd licks into his mouth then lets out a sigh of his own as Dirk pushes him up against a tree, his hand clenching in Todd’s hair, and really that sigh might have been more of a moan but who really cares because Dirk has raised their joined hands above Todd’s head to rest against the smooth bark behind him and is leaning his weight all along Todd’s front and their tongues are sliding against one another’s and Todd’s not the only one making noises now. After far too short a time, Dirk slows them down, pulling back slightly to press a much more chaste kiss to Todd’s lips, then another, then another.

“What the hell, Dirk,” Todd pants out. He gets through the whole sentence this time, but with considerably less bite than he intended just a few minutes ago. He’s resting his forehead in the crook where Dirk’s neck and shoulder meet, and Dirk is still pressing him against the tree, so he feels it when Dirk’s body stiffens slightly.

“Well I had to see if the sign was right, Todd,” Dirk says, trying for a lofty tone but managing something a bit more strangled, with a slight undertone of panic. Todd tightens his grip on Dirk’s waist before he can get any ideas about moving away before he registers what Dirk has actually just said.

“The...what?” Todd raises his head to look at Dirk and his bewildered expression makes the other man smile.

“Back there, look.” Dirk gestures with their still joined hands at a low brick wall about 50 feet back in the direction from where they came. Near the top left corner is a black sign with white letters declaring This Is A Good Kiss Spot. “I mean, you can’t just walk past something like that without confirming the validity of its statement.”

Todd huffs out a laugh and puts his head back in its new favorite place against Dirk’s neck. “So what’s the verdict then?”

“Oh, well, upon reflection I’d say that it is, in fact, very right. Whoever put it there was obviously some sort of genius of romance, or at least of physical affection. We might want to test that theory again though, just to be sure.” Dirk nudges Todd’s forehead with his chin, and Todd chuckles as he lifts his lips to meet Dirk’s once more. They’ve barely begun when Todd suddenly jerks his head back.

“Wait, shouldn’t we be running away from bad guys right now?”

“Oh bloody hell, how did we forget about that?” Dirk is instantly animated, pulling Todd back onto the walk and resuming their previous lively pace. It’s a bit of a jolt to his system after the languid minutes he’d just spent. “I suppose we’ll just have to trust that the sign was correct.”

“I’m sold,” Todd says with a grin. “But maybe when there aren’t maniacs chasing us we can come back and make extra sure.”

“Or! Maybe there are other signs around! We could search for them sometime!” Dirk is grinning too, his big smile that lights up his entire face. He swings their joined hands between them.

“We could also make our own. Hang them up where we think they should go. You know, as a service to others.” Todd’s eyes are sparkling with laughter now, smile fixed firmly. “Maybe we should hang one in my apartment.”

“Excellent idea Todd,” Dirk beams. “Although maybe we don’t tell anyone else about that one.”

“Yeah, good thinking. Oh hey, I think I see a cab! Come on!” Todd pulls Dirk along behind him, running back out to the street to catch it. As they slide into the back seat, all thoughts of being chased by men with crowbars leave Dirk’s head, replaced with how he can find who’s responsible for his new favorite sign so he can send them a thank you note.

**Author's Note:**

> These signs do exist, and you can even make your own! I'm not sure how many of them are still out there as the project began in 2012, but I adore the concept. See more about it at the artist's website: <https://www.0707art.com/this-is-a-good-kiss-spot>
> 
> Follow me [on tumblr](http://kelspots.tumblr.com/) for lots (and lots) of very enthusiastic Dirk Gently content.


End file.
